


Klaroline, Kennett, and Tumblr

by naewriteshopefully



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naewriteshopefully/pseuds/naewriteshopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Bonnie visit New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaroline, Kennett, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals. This idea was formed out of a prompt I found on tumblr. With that being announced, enjoy reading.

Caroline kept her tongue pressed against the side of her tooth, aggravated by the witch's antics. Today wasn't her best. Her mouth was still swollen from her root canal —plus, she couldn't fully close her mouth enough to stop herself from drooling.

"Say cheese," Bonnie exclaimed. Her snickering only added to the list of things Caroline hated at the moment. Bonnie simmered down and tucked away her phone. "Smile a bit—we're in New Orleans."

Exactly, Caroline thought. "Theveryplace Klaus hasbanned us." The blonde vampire frowned.

Bonnie did too. "Okay, I'll pretend I understood that." The witch continued in line. "Klaus does not own this city—"

"Actually, love, I do."

A shrill ran up Caroline's spine. She turned behind her, accidentally bumping into the blonde Original—and not so subtly drooling in his coffee while doing so.

Klaus smirked and eyed the woman he fancied most. "Normally, my daughter is the one drooling in my drink."

Caroline, embarrassed, finished the rest of her blood-spiked coffee to heal her mouth faster. She did not want to slob inside his drink again. Once her mouth no longer felt so numb, she smiled tightly. "Speak the devil's name, and he shall appear." She noticed his annoying sister wasn't near. "Where's Rebekah?"

His eyebrows lifted and he gave her his playful smile —the one she secretly favored. "Bekah's on vacation."

"Somewhere daggered," Caroline sighed, "You never changed." Her eyes scanned the room for the brunette. To her surprise, Kol was inside the small shop —Bonnie was giving him the headache of his life.

Amusingly, the witch winked at her.

"Just you and Bonnie, no Elena or Salvatore's lurking around?"

"It's been Bonnie and I for a year now. No more Gilbert's or Salvatore's."

"Interesting."

It was her turn to lift her eyebrows. "Interesting?" She faced him fully. "It's not a coincidence seeing you inside this coffee shop—you don't even drink coffee. What do you want, Klaus?"

"I came to accompany you. Care to partake in the adventure I offered?" His dimples left an impression on her. Klaus step dangerously close—overstepping the invisible barrier she placed between them.

Caroline hesitated. Neither of them had spoken in over a year, and in the span of a year, Klaus had managed to bore a child. She tilted her head.

"Your family."

"Hope and Hayley?" Again, he smirked. "Hayley is married."

Even if she was shocked, Caroline didn't show it.

She spared a glance back to Bonnie. Both Kol and her looked comfortable chatting over a drink and some food. Caroline faced Klaus again.

"I have a map and list of places I want to see—" she waved a finger at his smile, "no funny business, one bad thing and I'm ending it."

Klaus nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "Shall we then." He extended his arm out and towards the door. "After you, love."

Caroline led the way, snatching Kol away from Bonnie in the process. "And she's coming with us."

"Excellent, I'm looking forward to our time together, again." Kol announced. His wink and Bonnie's grin did not go unnoticed by Caroline.

As both girls led the way, Caroline was nudged by Bonnie.

"Told you New Orleans would be fun," she whispered.

Behind them Kol was smirking. "Told you the day would be beautiful, brother."

Klaus scowled.

Bonnie seemed to have the time of her life with the youngest Mikaelson, apparently the two had spent some time together in purgatory. Klaus and Caroline had found their footing again, describing their year apart in detail.

Eventually, Caroline and Bonnie decided to stick around longer. Perhaps if things went well the two would stay put for good.

_**THE END** _

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
